


Armie Freakin' Hammer

by themanbeneaththehat



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: But now he's GORGEOUS, First Kiss, Fluff, Former nerd Armie, M/M, Popular kid Timothée, School Reunion, and Timothée is in love, so second first kiss, well they had their first kiss in high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themanbeneaththehat/pseuds/themanbeneaththehat
Summary: Timothée and Armie reconnect at their 10 year high school reunion.Inspired by chapter 9 of cumpeachx’s “drabbles & ficlets”He suddenly remembered the Armie he had gone to school with and he was nothing like the man who had just walked in. Timothée was stunned by how gorgeous he was now. He had been kind of cute in high school, in a nerdy, shy way. Nothing like the confident man he now saw boisterously hugging some old friends he had found. How did the nerd in high school turn into this Greek god of a man? It was like something out of a movie.





	Armie Freakin' Hammer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [drabbles & ficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056291) by [cumpeachx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumpeachx/pseuds/cumpeachx). 



> Inspired by [chapter 9 of cumpeachx's "drabbles & ficlets."](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056291/chapters/43821094) Please go read that first! It's incredibly cute and provides context for this story.

Timothée wasn’t sure why he agreed to come that night. Sure, he had enjoyed high school, he had been popular and had lots of friends, but there was just something sad about a ten year high school reunion. It was just an excuse for everyone to stand around their old gym, get drunk, and compare lives to see whose turned out better. It didn’t help that he had emerged from obscurity in his acting career so now all his former classmates were trying to play it cool with him, though he could tell a lot of them were itching to ask him for his autograph.

Timothée was in light conversation with his old friend Allison, when he saw the most beautiful man he had ever laid eyes on walk in. “Who the hell is _that?_ ” he interjected, interrupting whatever Allison had been saying to him.

She turned to find who he was talking about, “Oh, I think that’s Armie Hammer. Tony ran into him a few years ago and said he really grew up, but wow. Who would have thought he’d turn out like that?”

‘Wow’ was right. He suddenly remembered the Armie he had gone to school with and he was nothing like the man who had just walked in. He looked completely different: glasses gone, he had grown even more after high school and now towered over the crowd, his jaw that looked like it was chiseled out of marble, on which was a very pleasant stubble, his suit was form fitting and perfect. Timothée was _stunned_ by how gorgeous he was now. He had been kind of cute in high school, in a nerdy, shy way. Nothing like the confident man he now saw boisterously hugging some old friends he had found. _How_ did the nerd in high school turn into this Greek god of a man? It was like something out of a movie.

“Oh right, Armie Hammer. Yeah, I remember him.” If Timothée had known Armie would turn out like that he would have made an effort in high school to snatch him up when he could. “I’m gonna go say hi real quick.”

“Oh did you know him before?”

“A little.” _I knew him enough to at least say hello and bask in the presence of a god for a minute,_ he thought. “I’ll see you around – it was great catching up!” He smiled over his shoulder at Allison as he bee-lined toward Armie who was chatting animatedly with some people Timothée didn’t know. He was nervous. He couldn’t believe he was nervous. He was _never_ nervous, but now he was. What if Armie didn’t remember him? What if he didn’t care? What if he _did_ remember him but had nothing but ill feelings for the popular guy who hadn’t been friends with him? Well, he had to take a chance.

Sensing an opening, he gently tapped Armie on the shoulder, “Hey Armie, um, I don’t know if you remember me–”

“Timothée Chalamet,” Armie grinned, offering his hand to shake. “Who could forget you?”

Timothée had to try hard not to fall into the pools of those blue eyes. Realizing he was starting just a little too hard, he blushed and scratched at the back of his neck as he tried to hide his reaction. “You look good,” _Be more obvious, why don’t you?_ Timothée could kick himself. “Um, how are you? What have you been up to the last ten years?”

“I’m good! I actually moved out to New York after college and got heavily involved in theater out there. I have a new play I’m in opening up on Broadway this summer.”

“Wow, that’s amazing!” Timothée replied with sincerity. He was not expecting to be able to genuinely connect with him so easily. “I’m an actor now myself. Mostly film work, but I’ve done a little bit of theater here and there.”

“Yeah, I’ve actually seen a couple of your movies. You’re really talented. I mean, you always were but you’ve grown so much as an actor since the good old days of high school drama,” he chuckled.

_He just complimented me. He complimented me on the one thing I love to do more than anything in this world and who on earth is this perfect man?_

They talked for a long time about their careers, the interesting roles they had played, co-star horror stories, and dream roles they hoped one day to have the opportunity to do. Timothée was pretty sure he was falling in love with the articulate, thoughtful man before him and he hoped he wasn’t imagining the spark he saw in Armie’s eye that might mean the same thing for him.

“So, I don’t know if you remember this,” Armie segued the conversation, “but I swore to myself that I’d mention it if I saw you… Do you remember that one time we were at a party our junior year, we played spin the bottle and you landed on me?”

Now that he mentioned it, Timothée _did_ remember. It had been a sweet, chaste kiss. He nodded, rapt on every word Armie spoke, “Yeah, I remember.”

“That was my first kiss.”

“What?” Timothée asked incredulous, smiling wide. “ _I_ was your first kiss?”

“Yep,” Armie confirmed, smiling in return as he took a sip of his beer.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” he batted Armie on the arm playfully. God he was flirting with Armie Hammer. He had been a flirt in high school, was certain he had even playfully flirted with Armie before, certainly the night of that kiss, but now he was flirting with Armie Hammer: apparent sex-god.

“I’m sure my technique was bad enough without letting on that I’d never done it before. Not to Timothée Chalamet, the most popular guy in school.”

“No, no you were fine,” Timothée assured him.

“‘Fine’? Well, at least it wasn’t abysmal. I assure you, I’ve improved since then.”

 _God, please let me be the judge of that and kiss me,_ Timothée thought.

“Hey, I’m going to get another drink. Can I get you something?”

 _He’s offered to buy me a drink and I can do nothing but stand there and stare at his blue eyes and beautiful stubble. Stop staring and answer him._ He cleared his throat, jolting himself from his reverie, “Yeah, just a, um, just a beer. Thank you.”

“Great, I’ll be right back.” Armie brushed his hand across the small of Timothée’s back as he walked by him on his way to the bar.

 _Okay, enough. Channel your high school self. You were the coolest guy in school, you could have anyone. Now you want him. Get him._ He was a little mortified by his internal pep talk. _‘Channel your high school self’? Get a grip. You’re not in high school anymore and that’s a_ good _thing. Be yourself_ now _. He’s way better. Turn on that classic Chalamet charm._

Armie returned quickly and clinked his beer bottle against Timothée’s as he said, “Cheers.” Timothée said it in return and took a drink before mustering all the courage he had in him.

“Listen, please tell me if I’m reading this wrong, but,” he paused to cast his eyes all over Armie’s face, finally landing on his lips before darting back up to his eyes, “do you want to go walk around? Talk a little more? It’s a bit loud in here.”

Armie smiled slyly, “I’d love to.”

They left the gym, walking close, arms brushing as they sauntered down the hallways. “So what’s it like being back?” Armie asked. “To be cliché, you ruled this school back then.”

“It actually feels really small now,” Timothée shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets. “And I don’t know. I’m not one of those people who looks wistfully back on high school and wishes they could go back and relive the glory days. I refuse to have peaked in high school. I want the best times of my life to be ahead of me, not behind me.”

“I think I like you even more now,” Armie smirked.

“Oh, you _like_ me, do you?” Timothée teased, nudging Armie’s shoulder with his own.

“Maybe I do. What do you think about that?”

Feeling bold, Timothée stepped in close, right in front of Armie. “I think we should find an empty classroom _right now_ so I can kiss you. Again,” he winked.

Without responding, Armie grabbed his hand and dragged him along the hallway in search of a room that was unlocked. On the third room they tried, the doorknob turned. Armie ushered Timothée inside and then immediately crowded him against the door, inhaling Timothée’s scent behind his ear. Timothée clung to the back of his suit jacket, trying to bring him closer, trying to bring those lips down against his. Armie nuzzled up Timothée’s neck, placing soft kisses on his way up to his ear, his tongue darting out to lick and nibble at his earlobe.

“God, Armie. Just kiss me already,” Timothée plead.

Armie chuckled, “Give me a minute here. I need to bask in this moment. My twelve year old self is dying from happiness right now. I’m about to make out with Timothée freakin’ Chalamet.”

Timothée laughed at the addendum to his name and asked, “Wait, you had a crush on me when you were twelve?”

“And all the way through high school.”

“Well, you’ve been patient long enough, don’t you think?”

“I couldn’t agree more,” he said before crashing his lips against Timothée’s.

Armie’s lips were soft, his stubble perfectly scratchy, and Timothée was in heaven. _Definitely should have snatched him up in high school. But thankfully it’s clearly not too late._ He opened his mouth when Armie’s tongue brushed his lip, their tongues immediately tangling together. He ran his hands through Armie’s hair, bringing their mouths harder together. Armie wrapped his arms around his waist as Timothée stood on his tip toes, everything in effort to get even closer.

When Armie moved his attention to Timothée’s neck, he took the opportunity to speak. “Well, your technique has _definitely_ improved, but I think you could use some more practice.”

“I see,” Armie grinned as he playfully bit at Tim’s neck as he pulled back, his eye glittering as they met Timothée’s. “Thank you for your expert opinion. Who do you suggest I practice with so I can truly perfect these skills?”

“Oh, I’m certain I’m the only one who can help you,” Timothée breathed before pulling Armie’s lips back to his.

Timothée was lost in the kiss; never had a kiss been more perfect. He couldn’t keep his hands still as they skated around Armie’s broad shoulders, his muscular arms, his close cropped hair, the scruff on his jaw; he wanted to touch every part of him. _Take him on a date first, geez. Or maybe he’ll take_ you _on a date._

“Well, that definitely lived up to expectations,” Armie beamed, causing them both to laugh as they folded back into each other, not wanting to separate just yet.

“Let’s not wait another ten years to do this again please. I’m going to be in New York this summer to film. Maybe we could pick this up again when I’m there? And I’d love to come see your show.”

“I think that could be arranged,” Armie grinned as he brushed a stray curl away from Timothée’s face.

Timothée laughed and said in return, just before drawing him back into a long, perfect kiss: “Armie freakin’ Hammer.”


End file.
